1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of easily coupling a display panel with a circuit substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display device, which has been spotlighted in recent years, includes a driver and a display panel and displays images by controlling the driver to apply image signals to electrode terminals of the display panel. In general, a printed circuit board is used as the driver, and applies the image signals to the electrode terminals to display the images on the display panel. The driver typically employs a chip-on-film or chip-on-glass structure to apply the image signals to the electrode terminals of the display panel.
Recently, in order to display a high-definition image on the flat panel display device, research has been conducted to reduce the size of the electrode terminals and the distance between the electrode terminals. However, since the driver employing the chip-on-film or chip-on-glass structure is manufactured through processes performed under high temperature and pressure conditions, materials in the driver are repeatedly expanded and contracted. Accordingly, the chip-on-film or chip-on-glass structure is not appropriate to reduce the size of the electrode terminals and the distance between the electrode terminals of the driver.